Married Life
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: Married life is always hard. Especially with the Bluthe family.. 'supporting' you. What do two significant, innocent, little babies have to do with this? Find out in Married Life, an AD fanfic. George Michael x Maebe.


**Married Life**

**Married life is always hard. Especially with the Bluthe family.. 'supporting' you. What do two significant, innocent, little babies have to do with this? Find out in Married Life, an AD fanfic. George Michael x Maebe.**

**Chapter One: Purple Socks**

**~George Michael~**

I was so busy sketching out a new art design, I hardly noticed Maebe walk in the room.

"George Michael?" I heard Maebe's voice, somewhat.

"Mmm?"

"What color socks should I wear, blue or pink?" I sighed and shrugged. Ever since the family found out about Maebe and I, we hadn't paid as much attention to each other. I'd gotten a job and a car, and she had a job and a car. That was it. Of course I hated it, but as long as she kept it up, so did I.

"I dunno, Maebe. Purple?" I continued drawing the picture, a child, just younger that two, playing with a brittany spaniel puppy. The baby girl was laughing, and the dog joyful, it's long tongue hanging down the side of it's mouth. Besides Maebe, this was my dream. Kids that would grow up normal, away from our crazy family. Pets that we could play with, since I'd never had more that a goldfish in my life. And then we'd have a house..

"GEORGE MICHAEL BLUTHE. Pay attention to me!" My head shot up, and I was looking Maebe straight in the eye.

"I'm listening." I said in a quiet voice.

"Good. You and I have been spending _way_ too much time without each other. We hardly see each other during the day, and we don't even share a bed for Christ's sake! We haven't done _it_, we haven't gone on our honeymoon, and God damn it, I miss you George Michael." Maebe took a deep breath and sighed, looking down. I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I pulled her into my lap. I nuzzled her hair, kissing her neck softly.

"I love you, Maebe. I feel exactly the same way." I gently turned her head around so she would look at me. "And I'll tell you what, we will go on our honeymoon. Tomorrow. We'll rent a place in.. wherever you want, and we'll stay, doing whatever you want, until you want to go back." She looked at me, shocked.

"Really?" And then she smiled. "I'll never want to come back." I smiled.

"Good." And with that, I kissed her passionately.

By the next day, we were already packed and ready. I hugged my dad good bye, and waved at Aunt Lindsay. Uncle Tobias came up and patted my shoulder, saying, "Take care of my baby girl, now." I nodded and smiled. And just like that, we were free from our family.

Maebe wanted to go to LA, so I drove my mini SUV with Maebe's little car in tow. Of course she rode with me. We talked about various things, her job, my job, our parents, until finally, forty five minutes was up, and we were there. I had gone all out, renting a massive two story house that came with furniture, food, and all that stuff. Maebe's jaw literally dropped when we pulled up to the place.

"_This_ is the house?"

"D-D-Don't you like it? I-I can get another one, I just thought.."

"Shh! I love it! It's perfect."

We got out of the SUV, and unloaded all our bags. I slung a bag over each shoulder, and pulled a suitcase with each hand so Maebe wouldn't have to carry anything. She unlocked the front door and I pulled our stuff in after she ran off to explore. Or go to the bathroom, I wasn't sure. I took two packing objects at a time up the stairs to the master bedroom, where I found Maebe laying, arms and legs spread, on the bed. Her shoes and socks were off. She sat up when she heard me come through the door for the second time.

"This is great, George Michael! Thank you so much!" _Anything for you, sweetie._ I thought, smiling at her. I walked over to my side of the king sized bed and climbed on. Maebe sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What now?" I chuckled. Luckily, I'd planned ahead.

"This'll probably sound really wrong, but.. d'you wanna take a shower or bath with me? The bathtub's huge, so it'll fit both of us. In fact, it could be a hot tub, it's so big." She laughed and smiled at me.

"Sure, why not?"

**End Note:**** So you can probably guess what goes on in the next chapter. ;) winkwink** ** EDIT: I -just- noticed that I misspelled MaebY's name. I'm leaving it like that for this chapter, but all others will have her name correctly.**


End file.
